Soldier
by LWhisper29
Summary: L'armée était pour Hunter le moyen de protéger, de défendre ceux qui ne pouvait le faire eux-mêmes. Jusqu'au jour où il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il risquait de mourir pour son pays. Pour ses idéaux. Loin de celui qu'il aimait.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien publié. Mais en ce moment, j'ai eu envie d'écrire, de finir cette histoire qui trotte dans mon esprit depuis un bout de temps déjà.

Plusieurs remarques: la première, c'est que les paroles sont celles de la chanson Soldiers du groupe Otherwise. La traduction est de moi, ce qui explique qu'elle est un peu maladroite. La seconde, c'est que cette histoire n'est pas joyeuse. Elle colle plutôt bien à mon humeur et à mes questionnements du moment. La troisième, c'est que ce n'est qu'une histoire, je ne veux pas déclencher de débats. J'avais juste besoin de l'écrire et de la publier, pour passer à autre chose. Alors il y a certainement beaucoup de fautes, qui se sont glissées, et je m'en excuse.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 _It's time to strap our boots on_

Il est temps d'enfiler nos bottes

 _This is a perfect day to die_

C'est un jour parfait pour mourir _  
_

 _Wipe the blood out of our eyes_

Essuie le sang hors de nos yeux

Lorsque Hunter Clarrington avait décidé d'intégrer l'armée, il avait dix ans. Mais pouvait-on parler de choix, lorsque votre père était lui-même un haut gradé, et qu'il était de tradition familiale de servir pour sa patrie, de porter avec fierté l'uniforme, de combattre ceux qui s'opposaient à eux, qui mettaient en danger leur mode de vie, leur famille ?

Face à tant de noblesse, le petit garçon rêveur qu'était encore Hunter ne pouvait que se créer un avenir romanesque, fait de combats épiques, de sauvetages héroïques et d'amour véritable.

Cependant, en grandissant, Hunter avait mis ses rêves de côté, et était revenu à la raison.

L'amour véritable n'existait pas. Après tout, le modèle que lui donnaient ses parents était un bon exemple de mariage de convenance. L'héritier d'une grande famille qui se distinguait par l'héroïsme attaché à chacun de ses membres, et une femme issue de la vielle aristocratie vieillissante et poussiéreuse. Absolument aucun amour n'existait entre eux. Ils se respectaient mutuellement pour ce qu'ils étaient, mais rien de plus. Aucune marque d'affection, aucun geste tendre.

Les combats épiques n'existaient eux que dans les contes de fées. Il n'y avait rien d'épique à bombarder des villages, à tuer d'autres êtres humains.

Et son avenir, Hunter ne le voyait plus resplendissant. Il se voyait déjà suivre la voie toute tracée que son père avait suivie avant lui. Les grandes écoles militaires, une vie dans une base militaire, plusieurs missions aux quatre coins du monde. Une vie bien rangée avec deux enfants bien élevés. Aucune originalité.

Hunter n'était pas vraiment attristé par ce constat. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un quelconque intérêt pour les personnes qu'il côtoyait, et la vie de militaire ne lui déplaisait pas. Il n'était pas de ceux qui se réjouissaient de tuer, ou de jouer les gros bras sur un champ de bataille où la moindre erreur pouvait vous coûter la vie.

Non, lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était protéger ceux qui en avaient besoin. Que ce soit les personnes vivant sur le sol américain ou celles vivant dans d'autres pays. La langue, les croyances ou la culture de ces gens importaient peu à Hunter. Il ne voyait que des personnes ayant besoin de protection.

Il avait parfaitement que cela ne correspondait pas à la vision de son père, grand protecteur de la vision américaine, du patriotisme à outrance et de l'hégémonie américaine à travers le monde.

Alors Hunter se taisait, et suivait consciencieusement la voix tracée depuis sa naissance.

 _In this life there's no surrender_

Dans cette vie il n'y a pas de reddition

 _There's nothing left for us to do_

Il n'y a rien à faire pour nous

 _Find the strength to see this through_

Trouver la force d'aller jusqu'au bout

Sauf que rien ne s'était déroulé comme le patriarche de la famille Clarrington l'avait prévu. En effet, il n'avait pas inclus dans le plan de carrière de son fils aîné l'homosexualité.

Hunter avait essayé de le cacher. Il y était parvenu pendant longtemps. Bien plus longtemps qu'il ne se serait cru capable. Mais à force de refuser encore et encore les avances des jeunes femmes qui lui présentaient ses parents, ceux-ci avaient supposé que Hunter n'était définitivement pas comme les autres. Et, lorsqu'ils eurent la confirmation que Hunter ne serait jamais le fils idéal, celui qui continuerait dignement la lignée des Clarrington, comme ses ancêtres avant lui, le patriarche avait posé un ultimatum à son fils. Se ranger et accepter d'épouser une femme digne de ce nom, ou tout simplement quitter la demeure familiale, pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Il avait espéré que Hunter choisisse la première option. Qu'il arrête de se comporter en imbécile et qu'il revienne à la raison. Mais c'était sans compter l'obstination et la certitude de Hunter.

Et, lorsqu'il avait vu son fils quitter leur domicile sans un regard en arrière, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour mériter que son fils soit tellement différent.

Le patriarche n'avait jamais eu de difficultés pour entrer dans le moule, pour faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Est-ce qu'il aimait son épouse ? Non. Mais est-ce qu'il s'était ouvertement rebellé contre son père ? Non. Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, sans broncher.

Alors pourquoi Hunter était si différent ?

 _We are the ones who will never be broken_

Nous sommes ceux qui ne seront jamais brisés

 _With our final breath_

Jusqu'à notre dernier souffle

 _We'll fight to the death_

Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort

 _We are soldiers, we are soldiers_

Nous sommes des soldats, nous sommes des soldats

 _We are soldiers  
_

Nous sommes des soldats

Malgré son départ de la maison familiale, malgré le fait que son père ne lui adresse plus la parole, Hunter avait continué à suivre le plan. Sans aller dans une grande école d'officier, comme son père l'avait fait avant lui, il avait bien intégré l'armée. Il était rapidement parvenu au grade de sergent, son charisme et l'autorité naturelle qu'il dégageait le distinguant des autres. Il était fait pour commander.

L'entraînement avait été dur, physiquement et mentalement. On avait appris à Hunter à se battre, pour sa vie et pour celles de dizaine d'autres personnes dont il ne connaissait rien. On lui avait apprit à lutter pour sa survie et celle de son équipe. On lui avait appris à ôter la vie sans hésitation.

Mais Hunter n'avait pas réussi à en perdre son humanité. Ou du moins se réjouissait-il de ne pas être devenu un monstre sans âme ni sentiment. Il avait été à deux reprises au front, et n'avait pas eu à faire face à des situations trop dangereuses. Il s'agissait simplement de missions temporaires de maintien de la paix.

Hunter avait beaucoup apprécié ces missions. Il s'était senti utile. Il avait pu aider des gens dans le besoin.

Mais en ce jour pluvieux de septembre, Hunter sirotait un verre de whisky dans un bar, à New York. Venu rendre visite à l'un de ses anciens camarades de lycée, il avait décidé de rester quelques jours supplémentaires. Parce que dans deux semaines, il serait à nouveau déployé. Mais c'était fois-ci, il ne s'agirait pas simplement d'une opération maintien de la paix. Il allait au front, sur des zones où la vigilance devait être constante. Où l'ennemi pouvait venir de n'importe où.

Et cette perspective n'enchantait pas particulièrement Hunter. Il savait bien évidemment à quoi il s'exposait en s'engageant. Il n'était pas stupide. Mais il ne se réjouissait pas de devoir tuer des gens.

Tuer ou être tué. Hunter connaissait sa réponse.

Le regard fixé dans le liquide ambré qui tournoyait dans son verre, il ne remarqua pas qu'un homme s'était installé à ses côtés, et le fixait avec intérêt. Finalement, ce fut le serveur venant apporter son verre à l'inconnu qui ramena Hunter au présent.

Hunter tourna le regard vers son voisin. Le visage fin, les yeux clairs, les cheveux châtains coiffés avec élégance, voilà tout ce que Hunter pouvait dire de cet homme, qui le toisait, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

L'inconnu lui tendit la main, et attendit que Hunter se décide à la serrer.

-Sebastian Smythe, se présenta t-il.

-Hunter Clarrington, parvint à énoncer le soldat, plus occupé à étudier le visage de l'inconnu qui lui faisait face.

L'inconnu le fixa quelques secondes en silence, étudiant sans discrétion Hunter, qui buvait son verre, hésitant. Devait-il séduire cet homme qui, en toute honnêteté, était totalement son type, ou le laisser partir ?

L'inconnu se chargea de la décision, ses jambes frôlant volontairement celles d'Hunter, le corps penché vers le sien, son regard plein de promesses.

Alors Hunter se laissa faire. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser passer sa chance. Cet homme pourrait bien être le dernier avec qui il allait avoir une relation sexuelle, alors autant saisir l'opportunité.

 _I stand here right beside you_

Je me tiens ici à vos côtés

 _Tonight we're fighting for our lives_

Ce soir nous nous battons pour nos vies

 _Let me hear your battle cry_

Laissez-moi entendre votre cri de bataille

 _Your battle cry_

Votre cri de bataille

Hunter ne regretta pas la nuit passée avec Sebastian. Ni les suivantes. Jusqu'au dernier jour, il était resté avec cet homme, cet inconnu qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Il avait savouré chaque seconde, chaque minute en sa compagnie, comme si c'était la dernière. Il s'était délecté de chaque caresse, chaque soupir. Il n'avait perdu aucune seconde des jours et des nuits passées avec lui.

Et, alors qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé aucun regret à quitter les Etats-Unis lors de ses missions précédentes, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il entra dans la base militaire, son sac sur le dos, son uniforme qu'il portait fièrement sur les épaules.

Durant tout le trajet, il laissa son esprit glisser vers Sebastian. Que faisait-il ? Pensait-il à Hunter comme Hunter pensait à lui ? Il l'espérait. Il espérait que Sebastian accepterait de le revoir. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Sebastian n'était pas de ceux qui attendaient sagement le retour de l'être aimé. Sebastian était libre et Hunter aimait ça chez lui.

Leur arrivée sortit Hunter de ses pensées, et il n'eut que rarement l'occasion de penser à Sebastian. Hunter était occupé par sa mission. Préoccupé était plus exact. Il avait beau avoir été préparé à l'éventualité d'une guerre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce à quoi il assistait.

Il était un pion sur l'immense échiquier international. Plus exactement, il était un cavalier. Les pions, c'était les populations locales, sacrifiées à la gloire d'un dieu qui n'avait jamais voulu toutes ces morts. Hunter n'était pas particulièrement croyant, mais il espérait que, si dieu il y avait, il ne serait pas assez cruel pour exposer ceux qu'il était censé protéger à ce fléau.

Et les pions étaient toujours les premiers à périr. Les premiers sacrifiés, pour ensuite mettre en place une stratégie efficace.

Hunter en était malade. La vue des corps sans vie, le sang rougissant l'ocre, les cris des victimes innocentes, des pions trop souvent oubliés, tout ça rendait Hunter malade.

Il avait toujours cru que la diplomatie pouvait régler les conflits. Que les forces armées ne servaient que de dissuasion. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait détourner autant des valeurs pour arriver à ce résultat.

Mais il s'efforçait de garder la tête froide et d'exécuter sa mission. Il tenterait de protéger ces gens, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Et, s'il savait que sa mort risquait d'arriver à tout moment, il ne put rien faire lorsqu'une bombe explosa à quelques mètres de sa position, et lorsque les soldats tombèrent un à un sous les feux nourris des balles.

Ses yeux se fermèrent sous le bruit assourdissant des tirs. Il eut une pensée pour Sebastian, qui à des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres de là, l'avait peut-être déjà oublié.

 _We are the ones who will never be broken_

Nous sommes ceux qui ne seront jamais brisés

 _With our final breath_

Jusqu'à notre dernier souffle

 _We'll fight to the death_

Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort

 _We are soldiers, we are soldiers_

Nous sommes des soldats, nous sommes des soldats

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, un homme profitait de sa pause pour lire le dernier ouvrage à la mode, un café à la main, l'oreille distraitement tendue vers le présentateur de la chaîne d'information en continu diffusée en fond sonore dans le café.

Sebastian Smythe aimait ce moment de quiétude, avant de retourner dans son bureau, où sa secrétaire allait sans aucun doute lui poser un nombre incalculable de questions, auxquelles il devrait apporter une réponse dans la journée. S'il aimait son travail ? Evidemment. Personne ne pouvait égaler Sebastian Smythe, publicitaire visionnaire dont le nom était reconnu dans la profession. Son professionnalisme, sa capacité à saisir les attentes des clients et à cibler les consommateurs, et son charisme à toute épreuve avait fait de lui l'un des publicitaires les plus prometteurs de sa génération.

Pour autant, il savait apprécier ces moments plus banals, reposants et intimistes.

Ses amis étaient toujours étonnés par les différentes facettes de sa personnalité. Il était aussi arrogant, froid et calculateur qu'il était passionné, attentionné envers les personnes qui lui tenaient à cœur et loyal. Il n'aimait pas grand monde, mais ceux qui entraient dans cette catégorie pouvait compter sur son soutien à tout moment.

Il avait ses habitudes, et venir prendre son café dans un lieu aussi vieillot que celui dans lequel il se trouvait en était une. Mais il l'aimait. Et au moins, il ne risquait pas de tomber sur des étudiants bruyants et surexcités. Le silence lui plaisait. Il aimait la solitude.

La quiétude qui régnait dans le café lui permettait de suivre à distance les nouvelles, lui qui était si souvent enfermé dans son monde artificiel et, si il était honnête, quelque peu superficiel.

Ce matin là, sa quiétude fut brisée par le présentateur de CNN.

« Je vous rappelle qu'une escouade de soldats issus de la deuxième division d'infanterie ont été frappé cette nuit par des troupes ennemies. Neuf d'entre eux sont décédés, et deux sont actuellement retenus en otage. Les preneurs d'otages ont envoyé une vidéo aux chaînes de télévision nationales françaises, américaine et russes. Dans celle-ci, il est possible d'identifier les deux soldats retenus prisonniers : il s'agit du capitaine Lestrade et du sergent Clarrington. Nous vous tiendrons informé des opérations menées pour les retrouver. »

Sebastian lâcha sa tasse, qui tomba bruyamment sur la table. Le café tiède coula sur ses cuisses, mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager. Il était figé, le regard fixé sur l'écran, alors que les nouvelles passaient à autre chose. Il tentait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hunter ? Un brouillard épais l'empêchait d'avoir des pensées cohérentes.

La serveuse s'approcha de lui, à la fois surprise et mal à l'aise face à la réaction inhabituelle du jeune homme. Elle le voyait souvent, elle commençait même à bien le connaître, et elle ne comprenait pas ce comportement. Il n'avait jamais parlé de l'armée autrement qu'en mal. Il n'y semblait pas particulièrement attaché, et n'avait jamais parlé de membres de sa famille qui auraient pu en faire parti.

-Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

Sebastian reprit ses esprits, et s'aperçut de la tâche noirâtre sur son pantalon du costume gris. Il se leva lentement, posa son regard vert d'eau sur la serveuse, et la salua sans d'autres mots. Parce qu'il ne sentait pas capable de dire autre chose. Il était ailleurs.

Il marcha à grand pas, et rejoignit son bureau. Sa secrétaire fut surprise de le voir revenir aussi tôt, et s'inquiéta de son expression figée. Elle supposa qu'il était furieux parce quelqu'un avait dû renverser un café sur lui, et se désintéressa de lui pour continuer à rédiger les mails.

Lorsqu'elle voulut transmettre un appel à son supérieur quelques minutes plus tard, elle se fit vertement renvoyer. Etonnée par un tel comportement, elle le fut davantage lorsque Sebastian lui ordonna d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Elle s'exécuta, se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

Sebastian avait le regard fixé son écran d'ordinateur, rafraîchissant encore et encore la page d'actualités qu'il avait sous les yeux, espérant des bonnes nouvelles. Il avait même tenté de joindre Hunter sur son téléphone, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien. Il s'était même risqué à joindre le premier numéro associé à l'armée qu'il avait trouvé sur internet. Sans succès. Personne n'était capable de lui dire quoique ce soit. Et de toute manière, il n'était personne, il n'avait pas à recevoir de telles informations.

Sebastian savait qu'il n'était personne pour Hunter. Il n'était qu'un homme croisé par hasard dans un bar, avec qui il avait passé deux semaines de sa vie. Mais pour Sebastian, cela avait représenté beaucoup, lui qui n'avait jamais su s'attacher. Il ne lui avait fallu que deux semaines pour se rendre compte que Hunter était parfait. Bien sûr, il était trop coincé, trop rabat-joie et trop militaire à son goût. Mais Sebastian voyait en lui bien plus que cela, et c'était bien la première qu'il prenait le temps de voir plus loin qu'un physique agréable et ses critères habituels. Avec Hunter, il avait eu l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, pas simplement un jeune homme sexy à la carrière florissante. Il était Sebastian. Point.

Et ça lui avait fait du bien, pour une fois, d'être regardé comme un homme, et pas comme un objet.

Enfermé dans son bureau, ne regardant plus les heures tourner, il resta fixé sur son écran, espérant recevoir en vain des nouvelles de celui qui ne quittait ses pensées.

Restaient gravées les images d'Hunter, maintenu à genoux, le canon d'une arme sur la tempe, les yeux bandés et le visage rougi par le sang. Ces mêmes images qui tournaient encore et encore dans l'esprit que Sebastian. Puis, lorsqu'il les accepta comme la réalité, il quitta son bureau avec précipitation et se rua dans les toilettes, où il déversa le contenu de son estomac, le visage couvert de larmes, le cœur tordu par la panique.

 _We are the ones who will not go unspoken (not go unspoken)_

Nous sommes ceux qui ne seront pas passés sous silence

 _No, we will not sleep_

Non nous ne dormirons pas  
 _We are not sheep_

Nous ne sommes pas des moutons  
 _We are soldiers, we are soldiers_

Nous sommes des soldats, nous sommes des soldats _  
_

Hunter ouvrit les yeux. Il espérait être chez lui, dans son petit-appartement, le soleil filtrant doucement à travers les rideaux. Il espérait entendre son voisin chanter faux dans la douche, entendre les cris des enfants à l'extérieur.

Mais ses espoirs étaient vains. Il le savait. Il était dans un cauchemar éveillé, les cris du capitaine raisonnant en lieu et place des chants des oiseaux. L'odeur mêlée du sang, de la sueur et de l'urine remplaçait l'odeur agréable du café qu'il avalait chaque matin. Les hurlements de leurs geôliers comme seule berceuse.

Hunter ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on allait faire de lui. Il ne savait rien. Et les hommes qui les retenaient en otage le savaient. Il lui avait fait subir tout ce qui humainement supportable. Et lorsque Hunter fermait les yeux, il avait l'impression de se noyer. Qu'on lui cassait un à un les os, qu'on le frappait jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde connaissance.

Appuyé contre le mur le plus éloigné de la porte, il essayait de trouver la force. Seulement, il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre. Sa famille ne le pleurerait pas bien longtemps, et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.

Alors seul le visage de Sebastian revenait encore et encore dans son esprit. Il s'y accrochait comme à une bouée. C'était sa seule chance. Se souvenir de chaque parole, de chaque regard. Ne pas oublier la sensation des caresses sur son corps, la douceur de ses lèvres.

La porte s'ouvrit violement. Hunter se crispa, espérant qu'ils ne venaient pas le chercher. Il eut rapidement sa réponse, puisque les inconnus jetèrent sans ménagement le corps inanimé du capitaine sur le sol. Hunter attendit qu'ils referment la porte pour se glisser comme il put vers le soldat qui, les yeux fermés et la respiration laborieuse, ne bougeait pas. Il le tira vers l'extrémité de la petite cellule, et observa les blessures du capitaine. Chaque blessure l'effraya davantage. Hunter s'occupa de soigner les plus importantes comme il put. Mais la plupart saignaient encore, et risquaient de s'infecter si rien était fait.

Lorsque le capitaine ouvrit les yeux, Hunter essaya de sourire, de le rassurer. Mais le capitaine Lestrade n'était pas de ceux qui croyaient les paroles rassurantes. C'était un homme qui avait vu bien plus de champs de bataille qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Qui avait déjà vécu la mort de ses hommes, et qui avait accepté l'éventualité de mourir au front depuis bien longtemps déjà. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été là davantage pour ses filles, pour son épouse. Mais il ne regrettait pas de s'être battu pour son pays. De s'être battu pour ses valeurs. Il ne regrettait pas de mourir pour les autres.

Hunter avait perdu la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il dans cette cellule lugubre ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'en avait que faire. Il savait de toute manière qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre. Il n'était d'aucun intérêt à leurs ravisseurs. Ils se débarrasseraient de lui à la première occasion venue.

Le capitaine ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il n'avait de toute manière plus la force pour le faire. Alors le silence était leur seule compagnie. Un silence glacial et pesant.

Silence qui ne fut brisé que par le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrit, tirant les deux hommes de leur torpeur. Ils s'avancèrent, les armes braquées sur leurs têtes, et les soulevèrent brutalement. Ils les conduisirent dans une autre salle. Ils laissèrent tomber Hunter sur le sol, et menèrent le capitaine vers une chaise.

Puis ils recommencèrent à hurler des questions au capitaine, qui assistait impuissant au lynchage du sergent. Il avait essayé de se débattre, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il ne pouvait empêcher ces hommes de frapper, de tenir la tête du sergent sous l'eau. Il ne connaissait pas les réponses à leurs questions. Il leur avait dit ce qu'il savait, ce qui au fond n'était pas grand-chose. Il avait tout fait pour sauver le sergent, pour le préserver.

Hunter subissait, encore et encore. Il sentait chaque coup, l'un après l'autre. Il crut qu'il allait se noyer. Il sentit chaque brûlure. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, à part se débattre. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il ne faisait pas le poids.

Lorsque finalement les ravisseurs les ramenèrent dans leur cellule, il luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il ne sentait plus rien. Son corps en entier lui hurlait qu'il n'en pouvait plus, mais son esprit refusait de perdre la bataille. Parce qu'il voulait revoir Sebastian. Alors il s'en sortirait, il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Pour lui.

 _We stand shoulder to shoulder_

Nous nous tenons, coude à coude

 _We stand shoulder to shoulder_

Nous nous tenons, coude à coude

 _We stand shoulder to shoulder_

Nous nous tenons, coude à coude

Sebastian avait tout fait pour obtenir des nouvelles de Hunter. Il avait contacté chaque personne qui aurait éventuellement pu lui donner des bribes d'informations. Il avait même essayé de mettre en jeu ses relations, les relations de son père, celles de ses amis. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Il s'agissait d'informations confidentielles, et de toute manière, Sebastian n'était officiellement rien pour Hunter.

Il était vrai que l'armée n'avait que faire des deux semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. De toutes les choses qu'ils avaient pu partager durant cette courte période. Sebastian l'admettait, leur histoire était similaire à celle de l'un de ses contes de fées sans substance qu'on racontait encore et toujours aux enfants pour leur faire croire que le monde n'était pas aussi noir. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'ils avaient partagé quelque chose. Et, même si c'était à sens unique, Sebastian s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de savoir si Hunter était rentré aux Etats-Unis, s'il était sain et sauf.

Ses amis ne le reconnaissaient pas. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur ami se débattre à ce point pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu. Il n'était pas aussi altruiste. Il se fichait des autres. Mais pour cet homme, ce soldat, Sebastian avait remué ciel et terre, avait crié de rage et pleuré de frustration. Pour cet homme, Sebastian avait fait ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il l'avait laissé entrer dans son cœur. Sebastian Smythe avait offert une place dans son cœur à cet inconnu.

Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Avec Sebastian, c'était tout ou rien. Ou bien il se fichait éperdument des inconnus, ou bien il était prêt à se sacrifier pour eux. Et la seconde option ne les réjouissait pas.

Santana se reconnaissait bien dans l'attitude de son ami. Aussi froide que prête à soulever des montagnes. Mais pour son épouse, elle était prête à tout.

Alors elle comprenait l'attitude de Sebastian, alors même qu'il n'avait rencontré cet homme que quelques semaines auparavant. Elle essayait de le soutenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais il n'était pas de ceux qui acceptait l'aide des autres.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle entendit aux informations locales que les militaires américains pris en otage auparavant avaient été rapatrié aux Etats-Unis, après être restés hospitalisés en Allemagne plusieurs jours, elle s'empressa de téléphoner à Sebastian.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, discutant d'une campagne de promotion d'un produit cosmétique inintéressante et vouée à l'échec. Il essayait de se concentrer sur les propos de ses partenaires et des clients, qui s'obstinaient encore et encore dans la même voie ridicule. A quoi bon vendre des produits cosmétiques à des femmes en apparence parfaite ? Il ne comprenait pas la fascination des clients pour ces visages sans défaut retravaillés à grand coup de photoshop. Rien n'était authentique, et ça, même le consommateur le savait. Pourtant, rien ne changeait. Les critères de beauté restaient les mêmes, et les mannequins toujours identiques. Et l'épaisseur des sourcils ou la coupe de cheveux ne rendait pas ses femmes moins parfaites. Parfaites selon des critères désuets. Sebastian gardait néanmoins le silence, peu désireux de se lancer dans un discours féministe engagé. Il n'était définitivement pas d'humeur pour cela.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'était d'humeur à rien. Chaque nuit, il s'endormait devant son écran d'ordinateur, espérant des nouvelles qui ne venaient pas. Chaque matin, il s'efforçait d'enfiler le masque qui était le sien. Celui du publicitaire reconnue. Sauf que le masque s'effritait, chaque jour sans nouvelle agrandissant les fissures béantes du le masque fragile de normalité derrière lequel il se cachait.

Lorsque finalement la réunion se termina, Sebastian quitta le bâtiment le plus rapidement possible, fuyant le monde normal pour rejoindre son appartement. Il ralluma son téléphone d'un geste mécanique une fois installé dans un taxi, et remarqua un nombre incalculable d'appels et de messages provenant de ses amis. L'un d'eux avait même envoyé un lien vers un article de presse. Intrigué, il suivit le lien.

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il lut les premières lignes. Les premiers mots.

Hunter était en vie. Il était rentré aux Etats-Unis. Rien n'était dit sur son état. Mais au moins il était vivant. Il fondit en larmes, sous le regard médusé du chauffeur.

Pour Sebastian, c'était tout ce qui comptait à présente, c'était que Hunter était en vie.

 _You can't erase us_

Vous ne pouvez nous effacer  
 _You'll just have to face us_

Vous devrez nous affronter

Hunter était en vie. C'est ce que s'obstinaient à lui répéter les médecins, les psychologues, les officiers qui s'étaient succédés les uns après les autres. Il était sain et sauf.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. Parce qu'il souffrait le martyre, son corps lui rappelant que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était pas un cauchemar. Que le capitaine Lestrade était bien mort sous ses yeux, et qu'il avait échappé de peu au même sort. Qu'il savait qu'il ne remarcherait plus normalement. Que les cicatrices sur son corps et dans son âme ne s'effaceraient jamais. Que s'il était en vie physiquement, son esprit n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler qu'il aurait dû mourir avec son escouade. Qu'il aurait dû perdre la vie avec les autres. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en sortir. Et peu importait les paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes des personnes lui rendant visites. Il était le seul à s'en être sorti. Et ce n'était pas juste.

Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il se croyait là-bas. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de son âme était morte dans cette cellule, avec le capitaine Lestrade. Au fond, c'était sans doute le cas.

Il essayait de s'accrocher aux souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Ne revenaient que le visage de Sebastian, encore et encore. Mais il ne le rappela pas. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui imposer la vue de son corps mutilé. Il ne voulait pas voir dans son regard de la pitié. Il ne voulait pas détruire sa vie.

Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Sebastian entrer dans sa chambre, les yeux cernés et le teint pâle. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se fixer en silence, s'étudiant l'un l'autre.

Sebastian était partagé entre la joie de revoir Hunter en vie, et l'inquiétude de le voir dans l'état qui était le sien. Amaigri, le visage blême et marqué. La lassitude qui transparaissait dans son regard. L'anxiété qui émanait de son corps. Et, alors qu'il était heureux qu'Hunter soit là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas. A tout ce qu'il avait vu. A tout ce qu'on lui avait fait. A tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Et, lorsqu'il fondit finalement en larmes, à la fois honteux et soulagé, Hunter posa une main bandée sur celle de Sebastian, qui la prit dans la sienne délicatement.

Ils avaient la vie devant eux. Hunter ne se remettrait jamais de ce qu'il avait vécu, mais Sebastian était prêt à tout pour le soutenir. Il serait là à chaque pas, à chaque cauchemar. A chaque dépression. Il serait à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
